The Dark Mark Burns
by Goten0040
Summary: The Dark mark is conjured on Malfoy's right arm and Lucius is forcing him to join Lord Voldemort. Ginny tries to help and adventure, sadness, and romance pursues. DMGW
1. PrOlOuGe

(Disclaimed. You got it? Good! BTW, I haven't finished reading the entire fifth book yet, so I'm going by my own rules!)  
  
Prolouge  
  
Something lingered in the air as Ginny entered the Hogwarts School again. She couldn't explain it but something frightened her. She figured it was probably the fact the Voldemort had returned had her on the edge for a while now. She waved to Hagrid from the top of the marble steps and walked back inside.  
  
The building was warmer than outside but she still felt a disturbing silence upon her. All the other children around her were not even heard to her ears. Her legs continued carrying her to nowhere. She stared blindly in front of her as she made her way down other corridors to her next class, Potions, to her dismay. She continued walking, her footsteps now echoeing down the corridor. She looked up only to fall backwards onto the hard floor.  
  
"Oh! Sor- oh," Ginny apologized, only to flatten her voice.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood above her, a scowl on his face, most likely angry at the interruption of his conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he mocked, "Was I in your way, Weasley?"  
  
"Oh no!" Ginny said matching his tone, "You were just standing in the middle of the hallway and I thought I'd just bump into you on purpose!"  
  
"Hmph," Malfoy muttered, "No matter. You'll pay in the Quidditch game tomorrow."  
  
Ginny stuck her tounge out at the blonde as he strutted away, laughing haughtily.  
  
"Jerk," she muttered as she picked up the books she had dropped and headed toward her class.  
  
***  
  
"You're late," Snape said in his normal monotone voice.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny huffed, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Don't toy with me, Weasley."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Ginny sat down next to one of her friends, Sacille Summers, who smiled at her.  
  
"Malfoy again, right?" she whispered.  
  
"Of course. It seems he always wants to make me late!" she whispered back.  
  
"Duh, Slytherins HATE Griffyndor! You should know that. Especially since your friends with Harry."  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Weasley!" Snape intterupted. "I DO believe I was teaching. Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Ginny remained silent for the reset of the period.  
  
***  
  
She yawned as she came from dinner and headed toward the common room. Her day would have been fine had it not been for Malfoy and that looming feeling of fear. All she wanted now was to sleep. Her studies had begun to run low, due to the Quidditch game tomorrow. She walked slowly to the fat lady's picture frame.  
  
"Gillyweed," she said and the picture opened. (At least the password is logical. ^__^)  
  
The fire was welcoming as she entered and closed the frame behind her. She was exhausted from her classes, guilty for losing points in Gryffindor, angry at the dumb-or damn to her- blonde with the cruel smirk, and sick of her schoolwork. She nearly collapsed in an armchair and stared into the glowing fire. She scowled at the color and glanced at some hair on her shoulder. She was pretty selfconcious now. Everyone knew that she was a Weasley because of her red hair. Sure, she was proud of her family, but many seemed to look down on her. If she were different, what would some think of her? Why did it matter?  
  
She slowly lifted herself from the chair and stubbled to her room, ignoring Ron's calling to her.  
  
"Ginny!" he continued as he ran up beside her, "Mum- she sent you something!"  
  
Ginny took the box, smiled sleepily, turned, and left Ron as she stomped up the spiral staircase.  
  
"What's her problem?" Ron said to Harry who had come watching from behind.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess she's tired."  
  
"I hope she's up for the Quidditch game tomorrow. Mum spent a lot of money on that broom."  
  
"Well, let's get to bed too."  
  
"Good idea. C'mon."  
  
And with that, they trotted up the spiral staircase to the boys' rooms.  
  
(You like? I do. It's my first Harry Potter fic so cut me some slack. Please, be gentle. I'm frail. Lol. I don't care. ^__^ Sorry for shortness- next chapter will surely be longer.  
  
Goten) 


	2. ChApTeR oNe

Chapter One  
  
The morning came easy for Ginny surprisingly as she entered the Great Hall. She seated herself at the Gryffindor table and began to eat normally. Her friends were chatting but she wanted no part of the conversation. She nibbled on some toast and continued to stare at her plate. She began to wonder herself why she had become so quiet lately. Something was lurking in the shadowed part of her mind. She had no clue what it was. She knew it was scaring her though, terrifying. She glanced across the table to see the Slytherins' table. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing at some joke, Pansy was staring at Malfoy and Malfoy was- staring at a letter he had received from the morning post. She hadn't even realized the owls had come.  
  
Malfoy seemed to be hiding a face of slight awe. His eyes were shining with some hidden emotion as he read the letter to himself. Ginny found herself watching him for a while. She could feel her mind zoning out to nowhere. She was shaken from her dumbstruck look, however, by Ron.  
  
"You ready for the game, Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron, quit bugging me about it."  
  
"Jeez, sorry," Ron said.  
  
She softened a bit.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just- distracted."  
  
"Well, watch yourself, sis."  
  
"I will."  
  
***  
  
Malfoy stared at the letter, struck. He couldn't believe this. His father had something to do so he would not come to the Quidditch game. However, this wasn't what bothered him. He was okay if his father didn't come, it was what he was DOING that had him dumbfounded. His father swore he had called off everything and he always kept his word.  
  
It was really no point to mention it though. He shrugged it off and pulled himself up from his seat, getting ready for the game. He could see some of his fellow teamates were already outside on the pitch. He said nothing to them and headed into the dressing room. He was alone. He slipped on his Quidditch robes in silver and green. This time, he was not only to take down Potter, but the Weaslette too. He smirked at the thought and grabbed his broomstick, which he had brought to the room before breakfast. He threw the broom over his shoulder and headed out onto the pitch while some last- minute players ran in to get dressed.  
  
He scowled as he walked out onto the large field. The Gryffindor team were ready to kick off. There was Potter and the four Weasleys. He continued to his side of the field, avoiding them. His mind was on the game at the moment. He wanted the snitch this time. He was going to take it, no matter what. He smirked at the idea of winning and prepared himself to take off.  
  
***  
  
Ginny felt raged as Malfoy nonchalantly prepared himself and avoided everything. She was taken aback, however, when he looked to her, their eyes meeting. His eyes were determined and angry. She matched his glare and mouthed the words, "Come on."  
  
***  
  
The whistle blew and they kicked off into the air. He stared down at the field, waiting for the golden snitch to appear. His eyes travled the field while he listened for incoming danger. He noticed nothing else around him. He had to find the snitch before Potter. Potter was sometimes easily distracted and that would be his breakthrough. It seemed like forever as he sat there, waiting for that shimmering gold light. Then, there it was. He dived head first toward it. He had to get it. He HAD to. It would finally be his chance to really get under the Gryffindors' skin and make the Sltherins proud.  
  
He could hear Potter behind him, also trying to get the snitch. He wasn't going to win this time. He already had his hand stretched out, ready to grasp it. His fingertips had just touched it when a pain blasted into his arm. He let out a yell as the snitch flew slightly faster, out of his reach again. He wasn't about to give up though. He lay flat on his broom, speeding up to a maximum speed. He had no idea why his arm was burning but he continued to fly forward. His arm was hit again with a spam of pain and he noticed it had begun to tremble.  
  
"Bloody hell," he thought,"what is going on?"  
  
***  
  
Ginny was watching the race for the snitch from her spot in the sky. Something was definatly wrong with Malfoy. His face was scruntched up in pain and his right arm was shaking violently. Though she was on the other team, she couldn't help but be curious as to what was wrong with him.  
  
***  
  
Malfoy was just about to grab it. His arm was pounding and was beginning to feel pain in his head too. He couldn't endure much longer. He was almost there. It was so close!  
  
His arm seemed to split and he let out a yell that quieted the entire stadium. His hand loosened on his broomstick and he began to fall. He reached up with his right arm to recover. Suddenly, the crowd burst into cheers and boos. Potter had caught the snitch. Gryffindor had won. He couldn't believe it had happened. His wrist burned and his arm pulsed. He lowered his broomstick to the ground to where he could stand. He let go of his broomstick and pulled his right arm up to his eyes. He pulled his sleeve down his arm to look at his wrist.  
  
His eyes widened and his heart stopped.  
  
There it was. The Dark Mark was burned into his arm, letting off heat it was burning so much. How could he have Lord Voldemort's mark when he had never even seen him before. He quickly covered his arm, threw his broom over his shoulder and nearly ran from the field.  
  
***  
  
Ginny was shocked at Malfoy's quick leave. That usually wasn't his style. He normally stood around and made fun of the Gryffindor team, but he had run out the moment he looked at his arm--- wait--what was on his arm to make him leave. She was going to find out soon enough, but she couldn't now. She had to go talk to her friends, who were waiting for her below to congratulate her on a great game.  
  
***  
  
"This can't be happening. This CAN'T be happening," he whispered as he threw cold water on the burning mark, only having it grow worse.  
  
"Damn it," he muttered as he continued to tend to it.  
  
He knew he was the son of a former Death Eater, but not even he wanted to work for Voldemort. You-Know-Who killed whoever he wanted, including his minions. Sure, Malfoy hated muggles and mudbloods, but he could still school with them and that meant something- right? He wasn't a supporter of Voldemort and neither was his father- right?  
  
"I'm doomed," he said flatly before continuing to scrub wildly at his skin.  
  
The bell rang. He was going to miss his next class. He couldn't go like this. He wondered if he could ever go anywhere again. Wait. That wasn't the problem to be on his mind. If the Dark Mark was on his arm, didn't that mean that Voldemort would come for him? He suddenly didn't feel safe. He knew that Voldemort couldn't get to him, however, quite a few of his supporters had managed to attack Harry Potter with ease. No one noticed each time until it was nearly too late. He felt himself being drenched in a cold sweat. His arm burned worse than it had in the game and he let out another yelp, muffling it with his sleeve, so Filch wouldn't hear. The pain was beginning to get unbearable.  
  
Footsteps were coming down the hall. He felt the sweat trickling down his face, leaving him extremely cold. His heart was hammering against his chest. He had to get out of there. This whole thing was freaking him out, probably more than it should be.  
  
"Malfoy?" a young voice called out.  
  
He blinked. It wasn't a teacher but who was it.  
  
"Who's there," he said in a low voice.  
  
"It's me," she said as she came into the bathroom, "Ginny Weasley."  
  
"What do YOU want," he asked cruely, angry at her interruption to his thoughts.  
  
"Well, I was kinda worried about you- not that I care about you or anything- because you left the Quidditch field so fast. I mean, normally you taunt us- not to mention the fact that you struggling to stay on your broom while you were trying to catch the snitch- so I came to see you."  
  
"You know you're not aloud in here right?" he said as he shut the door behind her.  
  
"Well, yeah, but where else could I get your attention?"  
  
"Psh, well, I could have easily used the prefects bathroom," Malfoy scowled.  
  
"Yeah? Well, so could I. My brother's a prefect and he could give me the password if I asked him to."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me. Now, why don't you go play with your friends or something."  
  
"No way! You missed the whole last class! What is up with you?!" She yelled, seizing his left arm.  
  
"N-no! Let go Weasley! Ack!" he struggled.  
  
"I said LET GO!" he yelled, raising his right arm, the sleeve falling back.  
  
Ginny gasped and fell backwords. Malfoy immediately tried to hide his arm.  
  
"Oh, Merlin!" she screamed, "You're a Death Eater!"  
  
"N-no I'm not!" he said quickly.  
  
"He's going to kill- wait a minute. You're NOT?" She sounded unconvinced.  
  
"Look, I don't know how it showed up on my arm, but I'm not a supporter of You-Know-Who. This thing not only cost me the Qudditch game but soon enough, it'll probably be the reason of my death! You think I want to be a supporter of someone who kills his servants for entertainment? I hate muggles and mudbloods but I'm not gonna DIE to make sure they are disposed of!"  
  
"I see," Ginny trailed off.  
  
"You tell anyone about this and I'll-"  
  
"Don't' worry," Ginny interrupted with a smile, "I won't."  
  
Just before he let out a sigh of relief she continued,"if you leave my brotehr nad his friends-including Harry, alone."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Well, I guess I have no choice. Deal."  
  
"Good. You gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yes. Just go."  
  
"Uh, sure. I'll see you later then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine."  
  
And with that, she left. Malfoy stood, staring at the closed door and then leaned against a nearby wall, lowering himself to the floor.  
  
"Damn it, Draco, what have you gotten yourself into now?" he said to himself.  
  
(I liked this chapter. It took me two days to write it surprisingly. I hope you guys liked it cause I'll be trying to have some more upu soon. Laterz!) 


	3. ChApTeR tWo

Chapter Two  
  
Ginny sat alone in the common room, lost in her deepest thoughts. She continued to stare into the flames of the fire. This was the first time she- probably anyone- felt sorry for Malfoy. She knew Lucius was a Death Eater- Harry told her that, but Draco probably thought it was a thing of the past. She let out a long sigh. She was actually worried about him.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked as he set his homework on a nearby table.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Whatever," Ron said and walked off to find Hermione so he could copy her homework.  
  
Ginny didn't want Ron to know that she was thinking about Malfoy. He would flip and demand to know why. She made a promise to Draco though. She would keep her word if he kept his. She smiled triumphant of her control over him. She would see how the deal went tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
He had been extremely quiet. Malfoy did his homework and went to bed and the next day, said nothing during breakfast. His friends were worrying about him. He had never been this quiet after a loss. It was odd. He continued to pick at his food. His arm ached badly, but it had grown numb since yesterday. He glanced over at Ginny at the Gryffindor table. She met his eyes for a moment. Her mouth twitched a smile before she continued eating.  
  
"Draco," Pansy Parkinson said from behind him.  
  
"Yes?" he said in a low voice.  
  
"Why haven't you made a joke about Potter over there?" she said, slightly angry at his little attention to her.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm just not in the mood okay?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
He didn't really like her anymore. He lowered his arm below the table and glanced at the mark on his wrist. It was burning just as before. Why hadn't stopped? Was it because he refused to support Voldemort? Was it because he had splashed all that water no it, irritating it? He didn't know anymore. He was glad that somebody knew about though, even if it was a Weasley. Ginny was the better of the Weasleys anyway; she was much more caring to her enemies than she had to be and she was very pretty for where she came from. Her sly nature was also very Slytherin-like, and he enjoyed that too. It was almost alluring.  
  
***  
  
Ginny finished her breakfst quickly and walked from the table. She glanced over at Draco and he seemed to get the message when he nodded slightly and finished his plate.  
  
***  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk," he said and walked off from his friends, them barely noticing.  
  
Ginny was waiting for him outside by the lake. She smiled, happy that he understood her message. The corner of his mouth twitched a bit.  
  
"So," she said.  
  
"So," he repeated.  
  
"Is it still there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does it still hurt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you keeping your half of the deal?"  
  
"If you are."  
  
"Okay," Ginny finished the quick conversation.  
  
Malfoy stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think...anyone will come after me?" he asked, a certain softness in his voice, somehow masking his fear and making it sound like curiosity.  
  
***  
  
Ginny was taken aback by his voice, but turned toward lake as he had.  
  
"I don't know," she said,"but you should probably need to be on the alert. Who knows who could be supporting You-Know-Who? I mean, how many teachers have tried to attack Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," Malfoy said, his voice stiffening at the mention of Harry Potter.  
  
Ginny stared out over the lake. The area was beginning to get covered in fog and the lake was misty and creepy. She felt her self shiver slightly at the sight of it. She glanced over at the blonde beside her. His profile was soft in the fog except for the fact that his eyes stood out against the mist. They were a very nice green, her favorite color even.  
  
"Do you suspect anyone besides me knows?"  
  
"No. Maybe Dumbledore, but I doubt it."  
  
The silence was unbearable. She turned to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shh," she said and lifted his sleeve, "Let me try and help you heal a bit."  
  
"I've already tried. It just won't stop. It won't until You-Know-Who has me fighting by his side. I suppose I'll get used to it after a while."  
  
"No way. That's not fair. You shouldn't have to go through pain because he doesn't get what he wants!"  
  
"A lot of people have, Ginny," he said, surprising her by saying her name.  
  
"Y-you called me Ginny!" she said, impressed.  
  
"It's a serious situation."  
  
"Oh, yeah; I'll bet you didn't even relize it."  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Shut it," he said, his voice merely laughing at her.  
  
She stared at his face and averted her eyes.  
  
"I'm heading back in," she said and began to walk toward him, "Tell me if there's anything else happening."  
  
She suddenly felt stopped before loosing her footing and falling forward.  
  
"Wooooooooah!" she said alloud as she fell.  
  
She closed her eyes, waiting for impact with the cold ground but there was none. She looked up to green eyes. He had caught her. He was on the ground and she was on top of him, blushing like mad.  
  
"S-sorry," she said.  
  
"Just get off of-ack!"  
  
"What?"she said quickly as she stood.  
  
He pulled himself into a sitting postion and stared at his arm.  
  
"It just got really strong," he said, fear dripping from his words.  
  
"Should I go get someone?"  
  
"N-no. Don't. No one needs to know. Just go back in. I'll be right there and then no one will attack us."  
  
"Uh, okay," she said as she headed toward the door.  
  
She pretended to go inside but hid in a nearby bush instead. Malfoy stood, his wand out and ready. His determination seemed to make him look more handsome than before and his eyes glowed. Ginny felt herself blushing at the idea that she was thinking Draco Malfoy was handsome. She continued to stare for what seemed forever-probably to herself and Malfoy.  
  
She wanted to move so badly. She wanted to help. She hated always being the one who stood around asking questions while the others fought for their lives. She had survived Tom Riddle. She was just as strong as everyone else. She was going to prove it too.  
  
Malfoy moved quickly. Ginny ran from the bush, everything seeming to go into slow motion. She could hear words, from a familiar voice:  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Father NO!"  
  
Ginny suddenly felt a lage pain throughout her entire body. She screamed and fell to the ground. She shook violently. Why did she just do that? She felt like she was dying for that idiot, Draco. She managed to steal a blurry glance at Lucius Malfoy as he grabbed his son by the collar.  
  
"Join me, Draco! Join me and Lord Voldemort! (Ginny twitched at the mentioning of his name.)"  
  
***  
  
"What?! You're STILL a Death Eater?!" Draco said alloud.  
  
"Of course. Now will you join me?!"  
  
"Father! Stop it!" he yelled, "You'll get me expelled!"  
  
"Don't make me hurt you. Now ANSWER ME!"  
  
"You just put the Cruciatus curse on one of the only people I can trust right now! No way in Hell will I join Voldemort!"  
  
"You really have no choice!" Lucius yelled, holding his wand to his son's heart.  
  
"You wouldn't," Draco said breathless, "You wouldn't kill your own son for that-that devil!"  
  
"Lord Voldemort is more important to me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Are you joning me or shall I dispose of you?"  
  
Malfoy continued to gape at his father. He had just said that he cared more for He-Who_Must-Not-Be-Named than he, his son! He began to feel anger boiling inside of him.  
  
"Y-you-" he shook in anger, "Errrrrrrr STUPEFY!"  
  
***  
  
Draco's father was hit head on with the attack and he fell backwards into the lake. Ginny could hear teachers approaching. He turned to her. She stared him straight into the eyes. Malfoy turned and ran. Ginny didn't know what to do. She was on the cold ground in excruciating pain and he had run from her. She wanted to run from him. The moment their eyes had connected, something scared her. She had never felt this way before and she didn't like it.  
  
"Ginny! GINNY! HEY! GINNY!"  
  
Ginny opened her eyes. She was no longer on the ground. She was in the hospital wing with Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, and her mother at her side.  
  
"Wh-where?"  
  
"You're in the hospital wing," Ron said, answering her question before she could ask the rest.  
  
"What happened Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can't say- I mean, I don't remember. I-I'm sure it'll come back to me soon enough."  
  
"You were put under the Cruciatus curse,"said Harry,"but nobody knows who did it."  
  
Ginny blinked, trying to forget the eyes that had shown so much fear just hours before.  
  
"Something wrong?" Fred asked.  
  
"N-no."  
  
"You sure?" George mimicked his brother's tone.  
  
"Yes. I just want to be left alone for a while."  
  
"Okay, dearest,"her mum said,"Just tell Madam Pomphrey if you want me; I'll come right back."  
  
"OKAY mum," Ginny said, smiling as the others left.  
  
"They care so much about me," she thought as she tried desperately to lift herself a bit. "I wonder what he's doing right now?"  
  
***  
  
Draco sat outside on a balcony of Hogwarts, staring at the midnight sky. He felt like his whole world had broken into pieces and yet, something was still managing to hold it together. He didn't know what it was yet, but he figured he would soon find out.  
  
"Well," he thought, "I guess I should do something. I can't go see her. I have a reputation to keep up. Hmph, not that she cares anyway. But maybe-- No no, what am I kidding. She'll keep her distance after that attack. Blimey, I never thought I'd trust a Weasley before my own father... Oh, what am I doing here! I have to do something. If she hates me-more than before of course- she might tell my secret. I have to make amends with her, or I'm toast!"  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat in bed, thinking. Her thoughts and memories were starting to cause a migrane. The attack had brought memories of Tom Riddle and everything else that she had feared- like his eyes. If only she could-  
  
"Hello, Weasley," a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She looked up, seeing the blonde, leaning in the doorway, a smug look on his face.  
  
"Malfoy!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "You can't be here! It's way past curfew and Madam Pomphrey will have your ass!"  
  
"Watch the language there," he said as he walked up to her, laughing haughtily.  
  
"Oh, shut it. What do you want?"  
  
"Well," he sighed, "Are you still going to keep your secret?"  
  
"Maybe," said Ginny harshly.  
  
"Oh, C'mon! It's not MY fault you know! You wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't SPIED on me!"  
  
"I wont' tell," she said, "but I won't hang back in the crowds either."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want to help you, and you have to let me or I'll go straight to Dumbledore."  
  
"Why do you want to help me?" he asked, his guard falling in her presense now.  
  
"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know. It's weird isn't it? How two peoples' lives could change so quickly. I will help you though, and I want you to accept that."  
  
"I will," he said turning to walk out.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny said.  
  
Malfoy stopped at the mentioning of his first name.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Watch your back."  
  
"No problem. Heh, remember who I am!"  
  
"That's why I'm telling you stupid!" Ginny yelled, but she was smiling.  
  
"Okay OKAY! Jeez!" he said and marched out.  
  
(Okay, second LONG chappie finsihed. Didn't take me long at all! I hope this isn't going to fast! Please don't tell me that! T.T Well I hope you enjoyed and I will try to have the next chapter up soon. Tootles!) 


	4. ChApTeR tHrEe

Chapter Two  
  
Ginny sat alone in the common room, lost in her deepest thoughts. She continued to stare into the flames of the fire. This was the first time she- probably anyone- felt sorry for Malfoy. She knew Lucius was a Death Eater- Harry told her that, but Draco probably thought it was a thing of the past. She let out a long sigh. She was actually worried about him.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked as he set his homework on a nearby table.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Whatever," Ron said and walked off to find Hermione so he could copy her homework.  
  
Ginny didn't want Ron to know that she was thinking about Malfoy. He would flip and demand to know why. She made a promise to Draco though. She would keep her word if he kept his. She smiled triumphant of her control over him. She would see how the deal went tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
He had been extremely quiet. Malfoy did his homework and went to bed and the next day, said nothing during breakfast. His friends were worrying about him. He had never been this quiet after a loss. It was odd. He continued to pick at his food. His arm ached badly, but it had grown numb since yesterday. He glanced over at Ginny at the Gryffindor table. She met his eyes for a moment. Her mouth twitched a smile before she continued eating.  
  
"Draco," Pansy Parkinson said from behind him.  
  
"Yes?" he said in a low voice.  
  
"Why haven't you made a joke about Potter over there?" she said, slightly angry at his little attention to her.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm just not in the mood okay?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
He didn't really like her anymore. He lowered his arm below the table and glanced at the mark on his wrist. It was burning just as before. Why hadn't stopped? Was it because he refused to support Voldemort? Was it because he had splashed all that water no it, irritating it? He didn't know anymore. He was glad that somebody knew about though, even if it was a Weasley. Ginny was the better of the Weasleys anyway; she was much more caring to her enemies than she had to be and she was very pretty for where she came from. Her sly nature was also very Slytherin-like, and he enjoyed that too. It was almost alluring.  
  
***  
  
Ginny finished her breakfst quickly and walked from the table. She glanced over at Draco and he seemed to get the message when he nodded slightly and finished his plate.  
  
***  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk," he said and walked off from his friends, them barely noticing.  
  
Ginny was waiting for him outside by the lake. She smiled, happy that he understood her message. The corner of his mouth twitched a bit.  
  
"So," she said.  
  
"So," he repeated.  
  
"Is it still there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does it still hurt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you keeping your half of the deal?"  
  
"If you are."  
  
"Okay," Ginny finished the quick conversation.  
  
Malfoy stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think...anyone will come after me?" he asked, a certain softness in his voice, somehow masking his fear and making it sound like curiosity.  
  
***  
  
Ginny was taken aback by his voice, but turned toward lake as he had.  
  
"I don't know," she said,"but you should probably need to be on the alert. Who knows who could be supporting You-Know-Who? I mean, how many teachers have tried to attack Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," Malfoy said, his voice stiffening at the mention of Harry Potter.  
  
Ginny stared out over the lake. The area was beginning to get covered in fog and the lake was misty and creepy. She felt her self shiver slightly at the sight of it. She glanced over at the blonde beside her. His profile was soft in the fog except for the fact that his eyes stood out against the mist. They were a very nice green, her favorite color even.  
  
"Do you suspect anyone besides me knows?"  
  
"No. Maybe Dumbledore, but I doubt it."  
  
The silence was unbearable. She turned to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shh," she said and lifted his sleeve, "Let me try and help you heal a bit."  
  
"I've already tried. It just won't stop. It won't until You-Know-Who has me fighting by his side. I suppose I'll get used to it after a while."  
  
"No way. That's not fair. You shouldn't have to go through pain because he doesn't get what he wants!"  
  
"A lot of people have, Ginny," he said, surprising her by saying her name.  
  
"Y-you called me Ginny!" she said, impressed.  
  
"It's a serious situation."  
  
"Oh, yeah; I'll bet you didn't even relize it."  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Shut it," he said, his voice merely laughing at her.  
  
She stared at his face and averted her eyes.  
  
"I'm heading back in," she said and began to walk toward him, "Tell me if there's anything else happening."  
  
She suddenly felt stopped before loosing her footing and falling forward.  
  
"Wooooooooah!" she said alloud as she fell.  
  
She closed her eyes, waiting for impact with the cold ground but there was none. She looked up to green eyes. He had caught her. He was on the ground and she was on top of him, blushing like mad.  
  
"S-sorry," she said.  
  
"Just get off of-ack!"  
  
"What?"she said quickly as she stood.  
  
He pulled himself into a sitting postion and stared at his arm.  
  
"It just got really strong," he said, fear dripping from his words.  
  
"Should I go get someone?"  
  
"N-no. Don't. No one needs to know. Just go back in. I'll be right there and then no one will attack us."  
  
"Uh, okay," she said as she headed toward the door.  
  
She pretended to go inside but hid in a nearby bush instead. Malfoy stood, his wand out and ready. His determination seemed to make him look more handsome than before and his eyes glowed. Ginny felt herself blushing at the idea that she was thinking Draco Malfoy was handsome. She continued to stare for what seemed forever-probably to herself and Malfoy.  
  
She wanted to move so badly. She wanted to help. She hated always being the one who stood around asking questions while the others fought for their lives. She had survived Tom Riddle. She was just as strong as everyone else. She was going to prove it too.  
  
Malfoy moved quickly. Ginny ran from the bush, everything seeming to go into slow motion. She could hear words, from a familiar voice:  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Father NO!"  
  
Ginny suddenly felt a lage pain throughout her entire body. She screamed and fell to the ground. She shook violently. Why did she just do that? She felt like she was dying for that idiot, Draco. She managed to steal a blurry glance at Lucius Malfoy as he grabbed his son by the collar.  
  
"Join me, Draco! Join me and Lord Voldemort! (Ginny twitched at the mentioning of his name.)"  
  
***  
  
"What?! You're STILL a Death Eater?!" Draco said alloud.  
  
"Of course. Now will you join me?!"  
  
"Father! Stop it!" he yelled, "You'll get me expelled!"  
  
"Don't make me hurt you. Now ANSWER ME!"  
  
"You just put the Cruciatus curse on one of the only people I can trust right now! No way in Hell will I join Voldemort!"  
  
"You really have no choice!" Lucius yelled, holding his wand to his son's heart.  
  
"You wouldn't," Draco said breathless, "You wouldn't kill your own son for that-that devil!"  
  
"Lord Voldemort is more important to me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Are you joning me or shall I dispose of you?"  
  
Malfoy continued to gape at his father. He had just said that he cared more for He-Who_Must-Not-Be-Named than he, his son! He began to feel anger boiling inside of him.  
  
"Y-you-" he shook in anger, "Errrrrrrr STUPEFY!"  
  
***  
  
Draco's father was hit head on with the attack and he fell backwards into the lake. Ginny could hear teachers approaching. He turned to her. She stared him straight into the eyes. Malfoy turned and ran. Ginny didn't know what to do. She was on the cold ground in excruciating pain and he had run from her. She wanted to run from him. The moment their eyes had connected, something scared her. She had never felt this way before and she didn't like it.  
  
"Ginny! GINNY! HEY! GINNY!"  
  
Ginny opened her eyes. She was no longer on the ground. She was in the hospital wing with Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, and her mother at her side.  
  
"Wh-where?"  
  
"You're in the hospital wing," Ron said, answering her question before she could ask the rest.  
  
"What happened Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can't say- I mean, I don't remember. I-I'm sure it'll come back to me soon enough."  
  
"You were put under the Cruciatus curse,"said Harry,"but nobody knows who did it."  
  
Ginny blinked, trying to forget the eyes that had shown so much fear just hours before.  
  
"Something wrong?" Fred asked.  
  
"N-no."  
  
"You sure?" George mimicked his brother's tone.  
  
"Yes. I just want to be left alone for a while."  
  
"Okay, dearest,"her mum said,"Just tell Madam Pomphrey if you want me; I'll come right back."  
  
"OKAY mum," Ginny said, smiling as the others left.  
  
"They care so much about me," she thought as she tried desperately to lift herself a bit. "I wonder what he's doing right now?"  
  
***  
  
Draco sat outside on a balcony of Hogwarts, staring at the midnight sky. He felt like his whole world had broken into pieces and yet, something was still managing to hold it together. He didn't know what it was yet, but he figured he would soon find out.  
  
"Well," he thought, "I guess I should do something. I can't go see her. I have a reputation to keep up. Hmph, not that she cares anyway. But maybe-- No no, what am I kidding. She'll keep her distance after that attack. Blimey, I never thought I'd trust a Weasley before my own father... Oh, what am I doing here! I have to do something. If she hates me-more than before of course- she might tell my secret. I have to make amends with her, or I'm toast!"  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat in bed, thinking. Her thoughts and memories were starting to cause a migrane. The attack had brought memories of Tom Riddle and everything else that she had feared- like his eyes. If only she could-  
  
"Hello, Weasley," a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She looked up, seeing the blonde, leaning in the doorway, a smug look on his face.  
  
"Malfoy!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "You can't be here! It's way past curfew and Madam Pomphrey will have your ass!"  
  
"Watch the language there," he said as he walked up to her, laughing haughtily.  
  
"Oh, shut it. What do you want?"  
  
"Well," he sighed, "Are you still going to keep your secret?"  
  
"Maybe," said Ginny harshly.  
  
"Oh, C'mon! It's not MY fault you know! You wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't SPIED on me!"  
  
"I wont' tell," she said, "but I won't hang back in the crowds either."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want to help you, and you have to let me or I'll go straight to Dumbledore."  
  
"Why do you want to help me?" he asked, his guard falling in her presense now.  
  
"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know. It's weird isn't it? How two peoples' lives could change so quickly. I will help you though, and I want you to accept that."  
  
"I will," he said turning to walk out.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny said.  
  
Malfoy stopped at the mentioning of his first name.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Watch your back."  
  
"No problem. Heh, remember who I am!"  
  
"That's why I'm telling you stupid!" Ginny yelled, but she was smiling.  
  
"Okay OKAY! Jeez!" he said and marched out.  
  
(Okay, second LONG chappie finsihed. Didn't take me long at all! I hope this isn't going to fast! Please don't tell me that! T.T Well I hope you enjoyed and I will try to have the next chapter up soon. Tootles!) 


	5. ChApTeR fOuR

Chapter Four  
  
Malfoy lost his appetite at those words. His father was always let into Hogwarts and now he was going to kill him and anyone else who got in his way. He pulled himself up from the table and left before the feast even began. His heart was hammering against his chest as he continued to walk. He had never felt this much fear before. He turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Harry Potter was standing in front of him. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't break his deal with Ginny so he decided to walk past. Potter, looking utterly shocked, stared at his back as he walked on, a migraine building in his head.  
  
***  
  
"Have you seen Malfoy lately?"Harry asked Ron as he sat between he and Ginny, Hermione in front of them.  
  
"Yeah, he's acting really weird. I haven't heard him say anything since the Quidditch game we beat him at. He hasn't insulted me or anything!"  
  
Fred and George, sitting on either side of Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Bet he cracked on you though, didn't he Harry?" Fred asked eagerly.  
  
"No actually," Harry said, sounding befuddled himself, "he just walked past me! Has he said anything to you, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny looked up from her food and stared at the others.  
  
"No," she lied.  
  
"Well, this is really weird. Rumor has it that he's been fooling around with a Muggle or a Mudblood," said George.  
  
"I doubt it," Ginny said, "You know Malfoy. He hates them."  
  
She knew better though. She knew he was different then led off to be. She stared down at he plate, the Yule Ball again coming to mind. She wanted to dance with him. She bet he was an amazing dancer too. She sighed.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing. But- do you- have dates for the Yule Ball?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Ron, "I'm going with Luna over there. I can't help but feel sorry for her when she's getting picked on. I know how she feels. Not to mention I owe her for helping Harry."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, to Ginny's dismay, "I'm going with Hermione."  
  
They all looked to Fred and George. George grinned but Fred remained quiet.  
  
"I'm going with Angela," said George merrily.  
  
"And you?" asked Hermione, eyeing George like a cat.  
  
"Uh-" George kept glancing over at Harry, "I'm- er- going- uh- with- er- Cho."  
  
Ginny expected Harry to burst into flames but he just sighed.  
  
"Watch yourself with her. She'll surely bring up Cedric."  
  
"Yeah, well," said Fred.  
  
"Who are you going with, Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"No one yet," she said, disapointed.  
  
"Got anyone in mind?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ye-no."  
  
"Oh, C'mon! Of course you do! Tell us!" George said.  
  
"Well," Ginny said softly, "Neville's going with a fourth year girl, but I forget her name, so he's off the list."  
  
"Hmm," Ron thought.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Hermione said.  
  
"What?!" Ron asked.  
  
"You-you're THINKING!"  
  
Harry and the others laughed while Ron's ears turned red. Ginny smiled and returned to her plate.  
  
***  
  
Draco felt the icy wind pelt against his face the moment he stepped outside. He picked up speed as he ran toward the Quidditch Pitch. He slid on the grass as he turned and darted to the changing room. The Slytherins had decided in keeping their broomsticks in the dressing rooms so no one could steal them for only he and Snape had a key. He shoved it into the lock and found himself standing in front of the all the Slytherin cloaks and brooms.  
  
"Accio broom," he said and his broom flew into his hand.  
  
He closed his eyes in deep thought. His father was surely to attack him if he was there- but what if he wasn't. Would he attack Ginny? It perplexed him. How could he possibly stop him but how could he get out without putting the only one that cared for him in danger. She wouldn't run away so easily. He sat on a bench and placed a hand to his temple. He dropped his broom on the floor and placed the other hand to his head as well. He could tell Snape what was happening but he doubted that was a smart idea. He wouldn't believe him anyway. Perhaps he could just avoid his father- in fact, he'd show him up. He placed his broom back against the wall and left, a smirk spreading across his face.  
  
He reentered school and saw Ginny talking with her friends. As they moved on, she turned and smiled at him. To his dismay, he smiled back at her too, a genuine smile that seemed to surprise her as much as himself. She turned and headed to the common room. He let out a sigh and decided to continue to the Slytherin common room. What was happening to him? He felt so strange. He had never felt this way before. Perhaps these feelings would be answered soon. He would talk to her at the Yule Ball, alone of course, but at the Yule Ball none the less. He threw himself into a chair and pulled out some parchment, writing out a letter to his mother:  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
I have to say that I am experiencing a new year at Hogwarts, very different from the others I have spent here. I am beginning, however, dad's true colors and I do no longer trust him. I will be spending Christmas holidays here. I will not go home to a man that tried to kill me for He-Who-Musn't- Be-Named's sake. I will continue contact with you.  
  
Always, Draco  
  
He read over his work, shrugged it off and rolled up the parchment. He then headed up to the Owlery to send his letter and found Hermione Granger there, petting a barn owl before sending it off. She looked up to see him and blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, Granger," he said as he tied the letter to the owl's leg.  
  
"You're acting weird I must say. Normally, I wouldn't even speak to you under circumstances, but I think we're all curious as to what is going on with you."  
  
"It's none of your business, Mudblood," he said, finding it hard to mean the insult.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"I can tell Ginny on you and she'll take care of your butt. She hates you more than I do you know."  
  
"Heh, yeah," he said as he sent the owl flying.  
  
He turned and looked at her, his eyes meeting hers for a moment and then smirked.  
  
"So where's your sweetheart, Potter, eh?"  
  
"Tch, you're so immature. Grow up will you. One day, you'll know what it's like to have a loved one---MAYBE."  
  
"Fine, fine," he said as he walked out, leaving her dumbfounded.  
  
***  
  
"I'm SERIOUS!" Hermione exclaimed to Harry and the others shocked faces.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Ginny asked as she sat next to them.  
  
"I saw Malfoy today in the Owlery," Hermione said in her normal matter-of- fact voice, "and he was very different when he spoke to me, which is already a surprise. I think he's in love."  
  
"I don't believe you," said Ron, "I just don't. That is completely impossible."  
  
"Well, there's always been that girl Pansy," Harry reminded.  
  
"But its not her," said Fred, "she's going out with Crabbe- don't ask me why."  
  
Ginny stared at her hands. Who could he be in love with? She felt a slight pain at those thoughts and then looked up, determined.  
  
"Are you positive about this, Hermione?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, YES! VERY SURE!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Whatever you say, 'Mione," Ginny said, "but I think I'd like to find out myself. It's always best to have a second opinion, as you always say right?"  
  
"Well, to know for sure, we have to know who he's in love with."  
  
"Well, I could spy on him," Ron added with a smile.  
  
"No," Ginny said, "He most likely won't be seen with this girl in the corridors since his father might kill her like he tried to do him and me-"  
  
Ginny stopped, realizing what she had said. The others gaped at her. She shut her mouth immediately.  
  
"Oh, right," she said nervously, "that was-- a dream, heh heh."  
  
The others continued with their conversation. Ginny suddenly had an idea.  
  
"THE YULE BALL!" she exclaimed, "He'll surely ask his girlfriend to the YULE BALL!"  
  
The others gave off sounds of agreement.  
  
"Nice one sis!" Ron said, patting her on the shoulder.  
  
She smiled triumphantly before getting up and heading out.  
  
"Where ya' goin' sis?" George asked.  
  
"I sent a letter to mum earlier. Pig should be heading back with it anytime now. I'm going up to the Owlery to see if it's come yet. See ya'!"  
  
"Yeah, okay," Ron said as she pulled herself out of the portrait hole and out into the outside cooridor.  
  
She ran along the hallways, trying to get to the Owlery. She made it, breathless, to the door. She entered the dark room, lit only by the moon and stared around, finding Pigwedgion easily, taking him from a nearby perch. She ran her fingers over it's feathers as she took the letter from its leg, then let it flutter around the Owlery.  
  
"Oh, Pig," she whispered, "I really should talk to Draco. I just don't know where I could get the chance without being seen, overheard, or ambushed."  
  
"How about right here?" a voice said.  
  
She turned and saw a body silhoetted against the darkness. She let in a sharp breath, fearing as to who might have been listening. Then he walked into the moonlight and she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Perfect," she said, "but you scared me-- Draco."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "I didn't even know you were here until you started talking to that bird. Heh."  
  
"It's not a stupid bird!" Ginny yelled, "He's my little baby!"  
  
She pet the owl lovingly. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever," he said, "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I was getting a letter from my mum. It didn't come at breakfast so I decided to get it here. Why are you here?"  
  
"I dunno. The letter I sent to my mum shouldn't come 'till morning. I guess it was nice to just get away for a while."  
  
"You need to watch your back when you're alone," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry about me."  
  
"But I have to! What are you going to do Christmas holidays?"  
  
"Stay here."  
  
"Well, what about summer holidays?"  
  
Draco watched the sky out the window for a moment.  
  
"I guess... I'll run away," he said simply.  
  
"Where are you going to run?"  
  
"I don't know. You tell me."  
  
"Maybe-" Ginny thought for a moment. "I KNOW! I can use a spell Fred and George taught me to rig the common room fire! Then you can use Floo Powder to stay there over the summer. I can then send you food!"  
  
Draco stared at her. This plan seemed a bit far fetched.  
  
"Uh," he said, "Do you think that'll work?"  
  
"Well," Ginny said, "no..."  
  
She looked a bit dispointed.  
  
"That'll never work!" he yelled, "You might as well keep me in you shed at your house!"  
  
Ginny's eyes sparkled.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Yeah, but you were thinking it. Hell no."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"I guess I'll just ride it out over the summer."  
  
"You really think you can do that? I mean, he might kill you."  
  
"I can try. Plus, I'll have to face him one day and summer's a long way away. You never know what may come up."  
  
"Yeah, that's true."  
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps walking up to the door.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron's voice called on the other side of the door.  
  
"Well, I guess that's the end of our conversation," Malfoy said, "I'll talk to you after the Yule Ball, outside in the courtyard. See ya' later."  
  
Ginny nodded and with that, he had gone. Ron came walking in minutes later.  
  
"Ginny, did Malfoy say anything to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Me neither. Weird. He must be sick or something."  
  
"Or maybe 'Mione's right," Ginny said, staring at the door, "maybe he IS in love."  
  
***  
  
Malfoy sighed. That was a short conversation. Now, he couldn't speak to her until the weekend! Stupid Ron. He'd pay for that one day. He entered the portrait hole to the common room. Actually, the weekend was only three days away. It was just anticipated that he tell her all tonight and not be seen or overheard. He would have to talk to her late- but what exactly was eating him up inside to tell?  
  
He sighed again and clambered into bed, thanking God that his roomates were asleep- especially that new kid. He lay his head down and slowly began to doze.  
  
She stood in front of him, her firey red hair blowing in the wind. Her emerald eyes sparkled insanely. He felt himself walking towards her, staring into her lovely face. She smiled.  
  
"Draco," she said, her voice soft and beautiful, "What do you need to tell me?"  
  
He didn't know- wait! He did. No! It was impossible.  
  
"I- well I- uh- er- I love you," he found his throat saying.  
  
She walked towrds him and took his hand.  
  
"And I you," she said.  
  
Then he bent down, his face closing in on hers. He could see every detail of her face. He could have counted every freckle. His lips were centimeters from hers.  
  
"DRACO! GET UP!"  
  
"Huh?!" he yelled, rising so quickly that his head spun.  
  
He turned to see Crabbe and Goyle staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You missed breakfast!" Goyle said in surprise, "You slept right through your alarm. You'll be late for class if you don't get ready soon. We're outta here. Later!"  
  
Then they were gone. Draco kicked his legs over the bed and stared into nowhere, making no effort to get up and go to class. That dream was so real- too real. He felt his heart still beating fast in his chest and the tingle upon his lips. He was... in love?  
  
(Review please! I worked hard on this chapter! ^__^) 


	6. ChApTeR fIvE

Chapter Five  
  
It was the day before the Yule Ball and everyone was talking and asking one another to the ball.  
  
"So, Draco," Pansy said, as weet and anooying drawl to her voice, "Will you be going with me again this year?"  
  
"Ya' know, Pansy," Malfoy said, annoyed at her just being around, "I think I'll just go alone."  
  
"WHA? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!?!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle switched glances and pushed their breakfast aside.  
  
"You know what," Malfoy said, anger dwelling inside him, "You're not."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" she screamed, standing up, causing everyone in the Great Hall to look up and stop eating. Even the teachers looked up to watch the scene.  
  
Malfoy stood now, glancing for a moment at Ginny, who's mouth was wide open in shock.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"How DARE YOU!" Pansy yelled and slapped him across the face.  
  
Malfoy lifted his hand to his reddened cheek and stared at Pansy. He didn't care that she slapped him. He wanted her to hate him. Perhaps then he would leave her alone. And yet, something was still welling up inside him- an anger blew up in his mind and heart. His arm burned furiously.  
  
"Errrrg j-just," he found it hard to breathe, "just- BACK OFF YOU WHORE!"  
  
Everyone gasped. Even the teachers had thought of Pansy as his girlfriend. Malfoy quickly clenched his arm as Pansy looked taken aback, almost in tears.  
  
"I-is th-that what you think of me, Draco?" she whimpered.  
  
Draco could no longer stop the anger from rising. He felt like he was going to vomit as he backed away from her, continuously glancing at Ginny. She stared, her eyes frightened, filling his soul with fear. He had to leave. The eyes continued staring at him, boaring deep into his heart, causing a cold sweat to drip down his heated face. Pansy's sobs were being heard from far away as he continued to glance around. He caught sight of the teacher's table where Snape sat. He was rising from his chair to come to him when someone took his arm. Lucius whispered something to him and Snape began arguing with him. His father was there. He had to go. He had to get somewhere.  
  
He felt everything spinning as he kept staring at his father who was beaming evilly at him. He was about to fall out in the floor. He did the only thing he could.  
  
He ran.  
  
***  
  
Ginny watched him run past the tables and out the door. Her heart began to slow down. When he had caught her eyes, a fear had filled her body, one she couldn't explain. She felt like she was going to be sick. Her heart stopped the moment that Lucius passed her by. He turned a glance at her and smirked.  
  
"Oh, no," Ginny thought in fear, "He's going to kill his own son!"  
  
Ginny stood abruptly, causing the stares to be pinpointed on her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron whispered to her.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital wing," she said, "I don't feel well."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, just going to take some tonic and be on my way."  
  
"Whatever. Get going before people get weird."  
  
"Right, whatever."  
  
She walked out the door and broke into a run, her shoes making echoing clicks on the stone walls.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" she thought.  
  
She turned down a cooridor, glancing around tensely. There was no sign of him.  
  
"Draco?" she whispered fearfully.  
  
She felt a hand grab her and rest over her mouth, the other around her waist, pulling her backwards into another room. She tried to scream, but found no air as she desperately struggled under his hand.  
  
"Shh!" she heard as a door clicked behind them.  
  
"Draco!" she gasped, "You're okay!"  
  
"Yeah, but I doubt for long," he whispered, "keep quiet, this place echoes too."  
  
Ginny stared at the room around her. It was a georgeous bathroom with a pool-sized bathtub with many faucets. A portrait of a mermaid, which was sleeping lie lazily in a picture on a wall nearby.  
  
"This is the prefects' bathroom," Ginny whispered.  
  
"Yup," Draco said, "It is."  
  
"Wow, I didn't think it was THIS nice," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, well," Draco said.  
  
***  
  
He couldn't stop himself from staring at her. Her hair gleamed as it did in the dream. Her lips glistened slightly and he longed to do as he had done in that dream.  
  
"Wait, what am I thinking?" he thought as he shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry," Ginny said, "You're father doesn't know the password does he?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then we're safe!"  
  
"Until a prefect finds us."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. But it is better than your father."  
  
Draco sat down on the edge of the tub and let out a long sigh. Everything was going nuts inside his mind and heart.  
  
"Ginny, I-"  
  
"What?" she asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I- nothing."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Draco pulled off his shoes and tossed them to the side. He rolled up his pants legs and turned on the spigot, letting refreshing warm water splash on his feet. It was relaxing. Ginny removed her shoes and socks as well and dipped her feet in as well. She let off a soft moan of refreshment that sent a chill up his spine and his hormones went crazy. She turned to him, her emerald green eyes sparkling like stars in a midnight sky. He felt a slight sense of déjà vu. He gulped and turned form her quickly.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, her voice lingering on the last moment.  
  
"N-nothing," he said softly, "nothing at all...except..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
He stopped suddenly when he heard a loud banging on the door.  
  
"Oh, no," he whispered.  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
"Ginny, we gotta hide!" he whispered.  
  
Ginny stared into the water.  
  
"Quick! In here!" and with that she pulled Draco underwater as the spell ALOHAMORA shot open the door.  
  
***  
  
"May I ask why you are angry with him, Lucius?" Snape asked.  
  
"It's not of your concern, Severus."  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"It is a family matter."  
  
"Lucius-"  
  
"Enough, Severus."  
  
Snape was beginning to get the feeling that Lucius was going to do something cruel to his son. The Dark Mark burned on his left arm as he stared at Lucius, then he hear it.  
  
"Drip, drop, drip, drop..."  
  
He turned quickly to the tub to see it was full and the spigot was dripping small drops of water. Lucius grinned and headed over to the water. He reached down in and began to fumble for something.  
  
***  
  
Draco dodged his father's hand, just barely keeping in the small bit of air he had. Ginny seemed to be struggling as well to breathe. He felt his lungs contracting painfully against his chest, desperate for air. Ginny screamed under water, bubbles flying everywhere as she was pulled out of the water.  
  
"Ginny!" he said through gritted teeth as he swam up to the surface.  
  
He pulled himself on the side of the tub, gasping for air and staring around with blurry vision for Ginny. He coughed up water. He stopped his frantic searching when he felt a hand pulling him the rest of the way out of the water. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the face that had pulled him from the tub.  
  
"So, Draco, why were you and the Weasley girl hiding from YOUR father in the prefects bathtub?"  
  
He opened his eyes and stared up at what seemed to be a very confused Professor Snape.  
  
"Where's my father?" Draco asked urgently.  
  
"I sent him off after what I said was you. Now, what is going on here. I want to know now."  
  
"Well, I-" Draco stopped, staring into the dark eyes of Snape, "I- he- he wants me dead."  
  
"Why?" Snape asked calmly.  
  
"Because I won't cooperate."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
Draco lowered his eyes and gulped before lifting up his arm and pulling away the sleeve, showing the glowing, burning mark on his wrist. Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"So, when did this happen?"  
  
"In the Qudditch game against Gryffindor."  
  
"That long ago? And what does the Weasley have to do with it?"  
  
"Ginny found out my secret. Now, she's helping me. I wouldn't have made it to today without her."  
  
"Ah," Snape said softly. "Well, you'll just have to keep it hidden. I'll see what Dumbledore can do about keeping your father off of school grounds. Is that good enough?"  
  
"Better than what I have at the moment, sir."  
  
"Well, then, both of you get out of here. I'll distract your father while you head back to your common rooms.  
  
Draco turned to Ginny. She was blushing a bit, her clothes sticking to her womanly form, showing all of her curves. He averted his eyes, trying to hide the warmth in his face.  
  
"Let's go," he said as he handed her his cloak.  
  
Although it was wet, it would cover her better than her clothes did. There was a strange feeling inside him when he looked at her. He decided to ignore it until the Yule Ball. He was going to tell her how he felt. He needed a plan. He parted from her at the stairs and came to his common room, thinking up his small plot to fight his pride and perhaps his father.  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat on her bed, staring at her feet in her high-heeled shoes. She didn't have a date for the Yule Ball. She had been asked a lot, but for some reason, she turned them down. She pulled her hair back in a black ribbon that matched the dress her mother had made for her. Her dress dropped around her shoulders and tied in the back. Her skirt was large and covered in sequins. She pulled on black gloves to match her outfit and painted her lips and cheeks a bit. Hermione came walking into the room, her hair lying down her back, wavy and cinnamon brown. She had a slight bit of makeup on, but not too much. Her dress was a bright blue and long-sleeved, with a v-neck collar. She had sapphire earings and a matching necklace.  
  
Luna came wandering in behind her, her eyes dreamlike as always. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, leaving a few curly strands of hair to fall in her face. She wore no makeup and a green dress that fit her well. It was sleeveless. She also wore a necklace of pearls and one emerald earing. She merely smiled dreamily when Ginny noticed it. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, Ginny, we'll see you downstairs."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you will," Ginny said masking her face in cheerfulness.  
  
They left.  
  
"It's time," Ginny said.  
  
***  
  
Malfoy stood leaning against a wall in his well-made suit. Granger and Potter were dancing and seeming to be having fun. Ron was laughing and talking to Loony Lovegood. The other Weasleys were no where to be found. He expected the twins to be outside, setting traps before they went inside to the dance. He suddenly felt the air catch in his throat.  
  
"Wow," he whispered under his hushed breath.  
  
Ginny walked in gracefully as her dress and hair swished with each movement. She was waving to her brother when her eyes caught his. She smiled briefly before walking over to the food table and taking a glass of butterbeer.  
  
The party went on all night long. It was one a.m. when everyone began to leave. He made his way to a door to the outside. He glanced over at Ginny and nodded his head towards the door. She followed.  
  
"This is it," he said to himself, "time to put my plan in to action." 


	7. ChApTeR sIx

Chapter Six  
  
"I've been needing to say this all night," Draco said desparately, "but there was too many people around!"  
  
"What is it? Are you in danger? What happened? TELL ME!" Ginny pursued.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Draco bowed and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?" (Oooh! Smooth and charming!)  
  
Ginny looked a bit surprised.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I wish to dance with you."  
  
"Well, er, okay," Ginny said, apprehensively taking his hand.  
  
Draco pulled her close and took her hand, waltzing with her. Ginny was shocked that he actually knew how to waltz. She guessed his parents had taught him for when they went to their 'snob parties.' He smiled. Ginny had never seen him smile so genuinely. It put a chill up her spine. He was very handsome when he smiled.  
  
"My, my, Mr.Malfoy," Ginny teased, "You certainly are dashing this evening."  
  
"As are you, Ms. Virginia," Draco laughed.  
  
They continued dancing in the moonlight. The minutes passed like hours. She just continued to stare into the cloudy gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. The midnight sky sparkled magically with stunning stars. Everything was in a soft light as they danced. He gazed deep into her own eyes.  
  
"I really should thank you," Malfoy said softly, "for sticking with me through all of this."  
  
"Oh, heh, no problem," Ginny said.  
  
She began to realize how close their faces were. They were nose to nose even.  
  
"D-draco," she whispered, her lips beginning to tingle.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, his face becoming closer to hers, their lips brushing slightly.  
  
"Are you-- in love with someone?" Ginny asked, her voice low and husky.  
  
"Yes," he answered quietly, a smirk crossing his lips, making her shiver.  
  
"Is it me?" she asked.  
  
He chuckled slightly as his lips brushed hers again, "Only if you wish it that way."  
  
"Oh, I do," she whispered as her eyelids lowered slightly and her own lips brushed his.  
  
She felt Draco's hand slip behind her head and pull it closer to his passionate kiss. Something seemed to explode inside her. She pulled her arms around his neck and kissed back, their tongues colliding in sweet glory. They broke after a few minutes for air, breathing heavily.  
  
***  
  
The smell of Ginny's hair and perfume intoxicated Draco as he held her to his chest, his lungs working quickly. He took a moment to realize how wrong this was, but he didn't care. Let his father and her brothers try to stop him. He wouldn't. Her kiss was heaven. How long had he wanted it? It didn't matter. He finally had her.  
  
***  
  
Ginny was held against Draco's chest for what seemed forever, a good forever. She could smell the colonge on his neck, and hear his muffled heartbeat.  
  
"I have to go," she said reluctantly, "Ron will worry."  
  
"Yeah," he said and pulled away, staring at her.  
  
Her hair hung heavily down her back and her dress was wrinkled. She gazed at Malfoy one more time. She threw herself to him and kissed his lips once more, feeling the burning fire inside of her, making her sweat, even in the chilled weather. She then pulled away, turned and began to walk back inside the castle. She looked back and smiled at him before returning inside.  
  
***  
  
Draco let out a long sigh of satisfaction. He turned and headed toward the front of the castle as for no one to become suspicious as to why he was outside. He grinned for the first time in a long time and walked up the steps to the castle. The Slytherin common room was empty ,thankfully, so he just went up to his room, undressed into his undershirt and boxers and layed down. Sleep took over immediately.  
  
***  
  
Ginny tried to straighten herself up before entering the portrait hole. He lips were dry and her throat was parched, but she didn't notice. She still tasted Draco's lips on hers. She found the others waiting for her as she entered the room.  
  
"Where've you been?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah," Fred and George said in unison.  
  
"Uh, nowhere really. I'm pretty tired. I'm going to bed."  
  
She walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory before she would be questioned. She dressed herself into her pajamas and lay on her mattress, pulling the curtain around, masking her from sight. She could hear some of the other girls walking into the room and getting ready for bed. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Ron most likely asked Hermione to question her, and she would most likely do so. She laughed on the inside, cheer washing over her once her dreamy state had subsided.  
  
***  
  
Draco opened his eyes and grinned again. He had never felt so wonderful. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever had. He pulled his legs over the bed. Crabbe and Goyle were gone, however the other boy remained. The first year continued to stare out the steamy window.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked sleepily.  
  
The child turned and stared blankly at him, his eyes large and quiet.  
  
"You will die soon," he said, his voice seeming to carry in the silence.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"You are not cooperating. You are intimate with a muggle-lover. The Dark Lord is angry with you. He will destroy you."  
  
Draco merely stared at the child.  
  
"H-how do you know this?" he asked, fear rising.  
  
The chocolate eyes glowed as he turned from the window, black hair masking them.  
  
"I know," he whispered, his voice almost hissing.  
  
"Yes, b-but HOW do you know?"  
  
"You'll know soon," he snickered, "you'll know soon..."  
  
He then left Draco alone in the room. He felt his heart hammering against his chest.  
  
"J-just forget it, Draco," he thought as his arm seared, "just forget. For the sake of Ginny..."  
  
***  
  
Snape stopped in mid-conversation with Proffessor McGonagall. His hand creeped to his left arm. McGonagall cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Proffessor Snape?" she asked strangely.  
  
"If you will excuse me," he said suddenly and walked off hastily.  
  
"That burning," he thought, "I haven't felt it since...since The Dark Lord returned. It feels almost as if he's close by, just waiting around the corner. --But that's impossible! As long as Dumbledore is here, he wouldn't even dare set foot in this school without having him notice."  
  
Snape felt a bead of sweat run down his face as he prepared himself for class in the Potions classroom. The Gryffindors were slowly piling in. Snapes eyes met Harry's for a moment before he and his three friends took their seats.  
  
"Now, I want you to turn in your essays to my desk."  
  
***  
  
"Do you notice something?" Hermione whispered as they returned to their seats.  
  
"What?" Ron and Harry replied in unison as Neville watched curiously.  
  
"Something's wrong with Snape. I can see it."  
  
"Maybe he's got a hangover," Ron snickered, "He probably had a lot to drink at the Yule Ball."  
  
"This was the first time we had class afterward," Harry agreed.  
  
"Yeah, because Fred and George played that prank and now we have to serve a day of class as payment," Ron said, going off topic.  
  
"No, it's not that," Hermione closed her eyes, irritated at her friends idiocity.  
  
"Voldemort," Neville whispered.  
  
The others turned to him, but before they could question, Draco stormed into the room.  
  
***  
  
"Do you have a reason of being late, Draco?" Snape asked.  
  
Draco stared up at Snape, trying to hide his fear of what had happened moments ago. He then stared at the floor.  
  
"No sir," he said solemnly.  
  
"Do you have your essay?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Do you have anything with you?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I-" Draco stopped and stared around the room. "I forgot we had class today."  
  
People started to snicker and whisper jokes.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
***  
  
"He's in pain," Neville said softly to his friends.  
  
Harry stared at him.  
  
"Who, Malfoy?"  
  
"Yep, you can see it, can't you?"  
  
Harry caught Malfoy's cloudy grey eyes and could see the pain searing in them. Then another emotion caught his eye. Malfoy had a resting fear in his eyes. Why? He would find out later.  
  
***  
  
Class ended and Draco pulled himself from his chair, walking out of the room.  
  
"I'll catch up," Harry told to his friends.  
  
Draco then heard Harry's footsteps behind him.  
  
"What do you want, Potter. I really don't feel like speaking with you at the moment."  
  
"Malfoy," Harry began, not really knowing how to phrase his question. "What is up with you?!"  
  
Draco turned and stared at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, upon the fact that you haven't said one cruel word to Ron, Hermione, Neville, me or anyone for a while-"  
  
"That's not what you're asking me about."  
  
"--Well, no, but you're just acting really weird. Is something wrong with you or something?"  
  
"I don't need your sympathy, Potter, nor do I want it. Go to your class and don't talk to me," Draco growled.  
  
"Funny," Harry said, "It seems right after you leave, Ginny goes. Is she controlling you or something?"  
  
"Must be a coincidence. Now leave me alone!"  
  
Harry shrugged it off and headed off to his class. Draco leaned against a wall.  
  
"He's on to me," he smirked, "should've expected it sooner or later..." 


	8. ChApTeR sEvEn

Chapter Seven  
  
Harry wasn't paying much attention during Divination, which wasn't unusual, however, something strange was on his mind. Malfoy seemed so different those few moments ago. He appeared as if he was lost, alone, much like he was at one time. What could possibly be wrong? And even more, WHY DID HE CARE?!  
  
***  
  
Ginny heaved a sigh of relief as she left her final class. She would get Fred and George. She didn't even know about the prank! She was too busy--  
  
Ginny blushed wildly, thinking of what she was doing at the time. She hadn't seen him today either.  
  
"I wonder where he is," Ginny murmured as she walked up the steps toward the common room.  
  
***  
  
"How long can I keep this up?" Draco thought as he stared at his arm. "Now that Potter's onto me, I'm going to have to stay away from Ginny. Never thought that would be a hard thing to do."  
  
He leaned against the lockers in the Quidditch Locker Room. It was a nice, private place to think. His mind was clouded with questions of no answer, worries, hopes, dreams.  
  
"How long will I live once this term is over?" he asked himself. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"  
  
***  
  
Harry stared at his parchment, thinking of his earlier conversation with Malfoy.  
  
"Harry, you won't get that done by staring at it, unless you're psycic or something," Ginny said as she entered the portrait hole and threw a bag onto an unused chair.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said, turning to her, "can we talk?"  
  
"If you want to. I don't have homework."  
  
"C'mon then," he said and gestured her towards the portrait hole.  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat on the ground, coat collar turned up against the wind. Harry sat next to her, staring off the balcony, where the threesome always hung out.  
  
"Tell me the truth," Harry said.  
  
"What?" Ginny questioned akwardly.  
  
"What's going on between you and Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny stared at Harry, shocked.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Something is going on and I'd like to know what."  
  
"It's none of your business!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Yes, it is!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"What did Ron sick you on me?!" Ginny asked, tears forming in her eyes, "Do you think I can't do one thing on my own?!"  
  
"N-no, of course no-"  
  
"I experienced the wrath of Voldemort just as you did," Ginny interuppted, "and yet, everyone still thinks I'm too weak to do anything! I can't stand it!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry said sincerly, "I won't tell Ron. I promise."  
  
"I-I," Ginny turned to him, "I'M IN LOVE OKAY?!"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"But I'm afraid, Harry. Something is going to happen," she said, tears finally spilling down her cheeks.  
  
"Happen? To who? To what? Who are you in love with exactly?"  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny said, much to her dismay, "but you can't tell him you know! I swore our relationship private. I can't give you the details right now. Just trust me. Voldemort is after Malfoy as well as you. I don't know what's going to happen. That's what I'm afraid of. Are you happy now?!"  
  
"Yes, I am. Ginny, you don't have to worry. You're like my sister. I wouldn't let anything ever happen to you. Do you understand?" Harry asked, smiling.  
  
Ginny nodded tearfully and turned away.  
  
"I've got to go. See you later, Harry," she said softly, wiping away her tears before walking away.  
  
"I'll be damned," Harry said softly before turning to stare off the balcony once more, "I wonder if my dad or Sirius was ever in this kind of mess?"  
  
***  
  
Draco closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Uh, Draco?" a soft voice came.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and saw Pansy Parkinson standing in front of him, seeming very shy, which was unlike her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, a migrane coming on.  
  
"You don't look well," she said softly, "I saw you earlier in Proffessor Snape's class."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, you've never been off task like this before. I'm just-- worried about you. That's all. Is something wrong?"  
  
"I apologize for what I said a while back. And no, there isn't anything wrong. I'm just having a slight argument with my father, that's all. Pansy, I like you and everything, but I'm involved with someone else right now. I can't tell you who she is and I can't tell you why. I just want you trust me, okay?"  
  
"It's fine," Pansy said, smiling at him before turning away.  
  
***  
  
Ginny lay in bed, the curtain pulled around her. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Something had come over her. She felt so moody since her talk with Harry. Why did she tell him? What if he told Ron? Why did she all of a sudden not trust anyone? These weren't the only questions on her mind. These were just add-ons to the still lingering questions on her mind. What would happen to Draco when the term was over? Would he be able to escape his father's wrath? What did Snape think of the entire situation? Would falling in love with her be considered even more treason to his family? Was there a possiblity that he could be killed? What would he think of her when he found out what she had told Harry? She hugged her teddy bear and held back warm tears.  
  
The shuffling around the room began to quiet as her fellow roommates left to the common room where Fred and George were showing off some of their new jokes. One person still remain. She could sense someone watching her.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione's voice came from the other side of the curtain.  
  
"What do you want, Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You are acting very strange you know."  
  
"Does that matter?"  
  
"N-no, I guess not. I was just wondering if you were doing okay. Do you want to talk?"  
  
"No, I DON'T want to talk," Ginny said coldly, "Now will you leave me alone?"  
  
Hermione became silent, but she didn't leave. Tears ran down Ginny's face. She was too young to face these kind of challenges. She didn't want to talk anymore either, aware that her secret had to stay within. She closed her eyes and prayed deeply that everything would go away.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said, "If there's something wrong, I-"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Okay," Hermione said, "but I'm always here."  
  
Ginny curled up. She felt a burning inside. Something was going to go wrong. It was killing her.  
  
"Hermione?" she said softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's something I need to do. Can I borrow Harry's invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I need Harry's cloak. It's for a good reason. He'll explain it to you."  
  
Hermione handed Ginny the cloak Harry had her keep in her trunk since Fred and George tried to use it for their pranks.  
  
"Just have Harry tell you everything," Ginny said as she shuffled out of bed and put the cloak on, masking her from the eyes of Hermione.  
  
"Ginny! Wait!" Hermione called, but Ginny had already left.  
  
***  
  
Draco lay in his bed, trying to get in some sleep. He couldn't help but feel paranoid about the world around him though. That first year kid... He couldn't stop thinking of what he had said, no matter how he tried. He knew what Voldemort was thinking... could he possibly...  
  
"Hello Draco," a hissing voice came as the first year leaned his head down to see him.  
  
Draco felt a chill, a startle coming upon him.  
  
"Oh," he snickered, "Did I scare you?"  
  
"No," Draco growled, pulling himself out of bed, his green pajama pants falling upon his feet, the edges near the back hitting the floor.  
  
The first year glared at him.  
  
"Feeling a bit on the dark side now, aren't we? That's good."  
  
"No! Get lost!" Draco yelled, "Where's Crabbe and Goyle?!"  
  
"Don't worry about those saps when you've got your own life to worry about," he said, his voice becoming more snake-like the more he spoke.  
  
Draco found himself backing towards the door. The young boy began to grow taller. He looked up at him, his eyes turning bright crimson.  
  
"V-v-" Draco couldn't say it. The boy changed into You-Know-Who.  
  
Draco slid down the wall, staring into the crimson eyes.  
  
"You should've listened," Voldemort hissed, "Maybe you could have gotten out."  
  
***  
  
Harry screamed in his sleep. Ron shook him out of his sleep. His scar seared in pain. Hermione stood in fear as Harry shoved Ron away, rolling onto the floor, holding his forehead. Hermione was planning to ask Harry about Ginny when she found him going into a fit in his sleep. Harry's eyes shot open, bright emerald eyes shining. His roomates and Hermione gathered around him..  
  
"Quick," Hermione said to Neville, "Get help!"  
  
He nodded and ran out of the room, nearly tripping over his feet, to find Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled over his screaming, "What's wrong?!"  
  
She held him to her, trying to listen to his voice.  
  
"V-v-volde-ARRRG!" he yelled.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron, their eyes locking.  
  
"There's no way..." he whispered.  
  
"He must be..." she said softly.  
  
Hot tears of exhaustion and pain ran down Harry's cheeks as he writhed in pain.  
  
"How could he possibly be here?" she said.  
  
(LOOONG Chapter! ^___^ I hope you guys like! Can you see the H/Hr? That's my second favorite Harry Potter couple. Don't flame me for it. Just don't say anything if you don't like it. If you do like it, I will have a H/Hr fic up after I finish this one.) 


End file.
